A Dragon and His Neko
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: Hitsugaya has to deal with a neko thief. But, this little cat has turn Hitsugaya's world into a hell both in his world and the living world inside out. HitsugayaxOC
1. The Opening

Neko sprites are normal seen in human forms, but, with a tail and cat ears.

They're don't show them to humans.

But, Soul Reapers can see them.

In this case, a dragon and a neko who became friends once, but, their friendship became something more.

Where this story starts…begins with a young thief.

**_This my first ever Bleach story! It a silly idea, I hope you guys like it^^ Remember, no rude comments, only helpful_**

**_Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo_**


	2. Ch 1: Cat Thief

"Stop Her!"

Her name is Suzumi. She a thief through out the Soul Society. Well, she not a great thief. In fact, she was only a middle class thief. She was insane and a bit over the top. Well, you wondering why she stay here in the Soul Society? No one knows for sure why. But, she was able to get away from the Soul Reapers somehow.

"Suzumi! Get Back Here!"

"You've Gone Far This Time!"

Suzumi run through all the pathways she could find. Passing teashop, houses and even Soul Reapers who we had free time.

"Oh Come! A Cat Can Out Run You Loser!!"

Suzumi ran twice as fast out of any Soul Reaper, for a thief her speed was out of the normal speed. Hard to believe that Soul Reapers couldn't even catch this girl. Well, not today, cause her luck just ran hide from the Soul Reapers just enough to lose her trail. She found a way to hide her spiritually pressure from them. She was sneaky, almost too sneaky.

"Finally…I thought they never leave me alone."

She let down her blonde hair out of it ponytail. Through out her whole day was nothing but running away. She was a thief and that was her life. She carried around a sword for no reason. It wasn't something she used half of the time from be chased, it just came in handy when she needed it. Suzumi look around the area, she found herself in one area she didn't want to be in.

"Great…am in the Soul Reaper nest. Nice…."

Not too far away from her location, a white headed boy was off duty. Well, sort off duty. Or should I say, after our little thief friend. His name is Hitsugaya Toushiro, one captains in the Soul Society, well, if everyone stop making fun about his height.

"So, a thief just walks right in here."

Now my friends, this is where their first meeting was. Suzumi hide as much as she could. It was hard to believe that she just made her way here in their nest. She always wonder where they come from and where they go after chasing her.

"Man, I was hoping I didn't end up-"

"There she is!"

"Oh crap!"

Suzumi saw a white headed boy in the air. She started to run till her feet were coming out of control. She noticed ice on the ground and fall on her face. Hitsugaya noticed something different about the thief. He saw a yellow tail and ears.

"Wait…you're neko!?"

She got back on to her feet and gave him a smug look.

"Yeah! So what shortly!"

"Am not short!"

"Oh, so the Soul Reapers are getting kids to join huh!"

Hitsugaya was about to lose his temper with her. He was ready to kill this neko girl. Well, he was till someone stop him. Well, something stop him, a hell butterfly came, this was Suzumi's chance to make a ran for it. Till he grab her tail.

"Nyaaaan! What that for you brat!"

"Look! Am older then you think, so SHUT UP YOU DAMN CAT!!!"

Hitsugaya was about to take to one of the ceils till another Soul Reaper came to the strange pair, Suzumi could care less what these two were talking about. In fact, she would gave anything to get away right now.

"What! You're joking right!"

She listen closely this time, what made him so made. He look back her and gave her a dirty look. This scared her that it made the hair on her tail stand up. Lucky she had 9 lives.

"I have to watch you and take you to the world of the living."

"What!"

"Don't act so-never mind!"

**_Dumb for a first chapter right, and am sorry that it short (lol). Am beging weird and this any of these stories that take way stress. Well, like I said it stupid. Remember, no rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_Suzumi is mine_**

**_Bleach belogs to Tite Kubo_**


	3. Ch 2: Living Together

Now Hitsugaya didn't like Suzumi for minute when the first meet. Nekos weren't the loving kind creates. To him, they were the most selfish things he ever meet. Now, he was stuck with one, things aren't going to go as well. Suzumi played with her tail, keeping her golden fur nice and clean.

"Must you do that!?"

"Hey, if you're allow to have white and pointy hair and be short, then I'm allow to clean my tail."

"Look! Act Human Alright! If People start to see you clean that then-AAAHHH!!! You are going to be a pain in the ass!"

She smiled like a kitty, she loved to torment people in her sense of humor. Well, most people thought it was rude of her, but, she loved her life as an outlaw. When they finally enter the human world, they had to wait for someone to come and meet.

"Of all people…why must it be you I have to be stuck with, I don't even like cats."

"Then we're even, I hate you damn Soul Reapers. Oh wait, you're are already damned."

"Keep your jokes to yourself!"

It been hours since they arrived, which isn't Suzumi's best skill. She would normal wait for target to leave and she'll taken their belongings. Hitsugaya look over at her for five seconds. He gave her a look when she look at him. Well, if you're Hitsugaya at the moment, he wasn't having fun either. Hours continue to pass by. Hitsugaya was about to fall asleep. This was Suzumi chance to sneak away from him. Normal she would wait for her victim to fall asleep or she would use a lullaby to force them asleep. But, she just quietly, walk away.

When she was far away from the Soul Reaper. She hide her tail and ears away from the sight of living. She jump from roof to roof saying "Am Free!! Am Free!! Oh Hell Yeah Am Free!!" to the top of her lungs. Before she could make another jump the roof, she suddenly felt a rush of pain through her tail. She look behind her and saw Hitsugaya behind her.

"You Jerk! I was this-"

"No stealing!"

Suzumi's mouth drop all of a sudden. She wanted to hit him for stepping on her tail, but most of all he was going to control her life in here. She hope this punishment would be done in a week of more.

"Alright, since no one showed up. At least they gave us the add-"

"I get it!"

Hitsugaya and Suzumi found themselves apartment that was arraigned for them after they enter The World of Living. Hitsugaya only knew the apartment they'll be sharing is a one bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen and small living room. He felt this was a bad joke for him, but, he was told that it would keep a better eye on his little thief.

"Better not try anything cat girl."

"I won't shorter!"

When they enter, it was clam and the room smelled of sweet sakura blossoms in their first state. Suzumi could smell the fresh water near by, she was a cat sprite after all and everyone knows that cats hated water, which meant she couldn't swim.

"Like I said, no stealing!"

"Fine, shorter!"

"Stop calling me-you crazy felon!"

"Don't you mean crazy female!"

"No, I mean felon! Stupid cat!"

"Damn Soul Reaper!"

_**Am sorry for those of you reading this, I've been having a bit of a writer's block and been vary busy as well. So sorry the lack of updates.**_

_**Suzumi belongs to me**_

_**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**_


End file.
